Alphonse Almodovar
|aggression =Não agressivo (Growing Up Fast e Escape!) Agressivo |confidence =Covarde (Growing Up Fast) Temerário |assistance =Não ajuda ninguém (Growing Up Fast e Escape) Ajuda amigos e aliados |hair color =Cinza |eye color =Avelã |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardGoateeThin BeardMustacheCurlyThin |height =1.00 |factions =Nenhuma (Growing Up Fast) Vault101Faction Vault101SecurityFaction (Escape!) MS16Vault101Faction (TOTH) MS16StatusQuoFaction (TOTH) |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Padrão |GECK race =HispanicOld |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} é o Supervisor do Vault 101 em 2277. Ele tem uma filha chamada Amata Almodovar. Em geral, ele é conhecido apenas como Supervisor. História Alphonse Almodovar provavelmente nasceu no Vault 101, e seus pais são desconhecidos. Algumas informações mostram que ele já era indicado para ser o supervisor do Vault muito antes dele mesmo saber. Por volta de 2258 e 2259, Alphonse abre a porta do Vault para que James e seu filho(a) entrem no Vault, e James é renomado como o médico do Vault. Apesar de que a entrada de James no Vault foi totalmente contra as regras do Vault 101, que se resume em nunca abrir, deixar alguém sair ou entrar. Em 2260, a esposa de Alphonse morre por uma doença desconhecida, e ele se torna viúvo. Ao contrário do Supervisor anterior, Alphonse Almodovar adota uma política de isolamento total para o Vault 101. Isso é devido ao experimento que foi designado para esse Vault, que foi construído para estudar o comportamento dos moradores ao total isolamento. Relacionamentos Alphonse Almodovar tem uma filha chamada Amata. Ele não é sociável com os outros residentes do Vault, e mantém uma postura de liderança e arrogância o tempo todo, incluindo com o jogador e com James. Na festa de aniversário do filho de James, é possivel ouvir um comentário de Alphonse quando ele sai da festa. Ele diz para um dos seguranças do Vault "Eu só fui à festa porque minha filha é amiga dos pirralhos". Interações com o jogador Interações gerais Quests relacionadas * Growing Up Fast: O Supervisor Alphonse irá dar ao jogador o seu primeiro Pip-Boy 3000 durante a festa de aniversário de 10 anos. * Escape!: O médico James acaba fugindo do Vault 101, o que é contra uma das principais regras do Vault que é nunca sair, e o Supervisor acha que o Lone Wanderer (você) tem alguma relação com isso. Ele envia todos os seguranças à procura dele, e mata Jonas, amigo de James. Ele interroga a própria filha na tentativa de saber aonde está o Lone Wanderer. Nesse momento, é possível aparecer durante o interrogamento e, dependendo do que o jogador fazer (como matar o Supervisor), Amata irá reagir de diferentes formas. * Trouble on the Homefront: Se o jogador não matar o Supervisor durante a quest Escape!, ele irá perder o controle do Vault e uma rebelião irá acontecer. Mas depois que o jogador completar toda a quest The Waters of Life, um novo sinal de rádio irá ser captado pelo Pip-Boy, onde Amata avisa o jogador sobre isso, e pede que ele volte ao Vault. Se o Supervisor Alphonse tiver sido morto durante a quest Scape!, Allen Mack irá ser o novo supervisor do Vault no lugar de Alphonse durante essa quest. Inventário * Only during Trouble on the Homefront. Notas *Durante a quest Trouble on the Homefront, o computador do Supervisor Alphonse irá ter uma nota onde informa que a Enclave tentou entrar em contato com o Vault para entrar, mas foi ignorando já que o Supervisor não confiaria em ninguém que viesse do lado de fora do Vault. *Ele irá chamar o jogador de "Jovem rapaz" mesmo que o jogador tiver uma personagem feminina durante a quest Trouble on the Homefront". Também, ele irá ser sempre identificado como "O Supervisor" mesmo que Amata se torne supervisora do Vault durante essa mesma quest. *Se o jogador seguir a saída dele durante a festa de aniversário, será possível ver ele comentando com um dos seguranças que só foi na festa por causa de Amata. Aparições aparece apenas no Fallout 3. Curiosidades * A fala "We need a doctor, not a deadbeat..." ("Precisamos de um médico, não de um traidor...") pode ser uma referência à fala "Eu sou um doutor, não um..." de Dr. Leonard McCoy do Jornada nas Estrelas. Galeria Young Amata and Her Dad.jpeg|O Supervisor e sua filha quando ainda jovem. Interrogation of Amata.jpg Vault 106 hallucination office.jpg de:Alphonse Almodovar en:Alphonse Almodovar fr:Alphonse Almodovar pl:Alphonse Almodovar pt:Alphonse Almodovar ru:Альфонс Альмодовар Categoria:Personagens do Vault 101 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 3 Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout 3 Categoria:Supervisores